jaime_eat_thatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kora Tesarani
The sixteen year old sister of Jagged Fish, Korra Tesarani is an acomplished cleric in her own right. A follower of the goddess Milani, Korra will fight for freedom and justice. Her compassion and bravery make her a natural healer, and she is often called upon when one of the other children get hurt. Appearance Of average height, with brown hair that falls in long waves to her waist, Korra doesn't seem especially threatening. She wears knee high boots of soft brown leather over gray tights that are mostly covered by a dark green skirt that is cinched up on one side. A compound bow and a quiver of arrows are slung over one shoulder and she carries them easily. Recently, black, menacing tattoos have appeared on her left arm. When observed, the tattoos seem to slowly move, spreading like ice across her skin. History The daughter of Kaye Tesarani and Biske Laverette, Korra was born and raised in Sandpoint. Her childhood years were happy. Growing up in a large family, Korra was never lonely. She loved her father's stories of the adventures he's had, and as a young girl could often be found on her father's knee, starry eyed at some story he was telling. When he was busy, she hung around with her siblings, particularly Jag and his group of friends. When she was seven, her father left on one of his adventures. He was only supposed to be gone a few weeks, and every night, little Korra would watch from her window, hoping to see her father return. Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Eventually her mother moved on, and she was no longer the youngest child. The little group of friends slowly moved farther apart, and Korra began studying the prayers of Milani and spending her time working with Hannah Velerin, learning the arts of healing. Now a young adult, Kora has struck out on her own as a healer in her own right. She remains friends with Hannah, as Hannah has more time for midwifing now that Kora has picked up some of the weight of healing Sandpoint's sick and wounded. Lately, she has found herself more and more drawn to Jag's friend Napolia, who has an odd way of forgetting things in other rooms when Kora appears. She also absconded with a book that was meant for Jag and Wesh. A volume of wrath wizardry, Kora has taken to studying the book and has begun to pick up a few lethal spells... Relationships 'Kaye Tesarani ' Kora and her mother have a rocky relationship. Kora has never quite gotten over the fact that her father never came home and resents her mother for no longer waiting for Biske's return. Kaye loves her daughter anyway and supports Kora in any way she can. 'Vachedi "Jagged fish" Tesarani ' Kora loves her older brother and would follow him to the ends of the Earth if he'd let her. He always seems to outshine her, but Kora tries not to let it bother her, focusing instead on her own way of helping out Sandpoint. She still enjoys tagging along with her brother and his friends, but she doesn't do it as often now that she's grown. 'May & Lucy Tesarani ' Kora's younger siblings may have stolen her place as the youngest child, but she loves them more than anything and always makes time for her two youngest siblings. She's been teaching them Thassilion so that they can listen in on Jag's conversations. 'Kyona "Dancing Rose" Tesarani ' Eight years apart in age, Rose is Kora's closest confidante. Kora goes to Rose with all of her problems and Rose listens patiently to every one of them. The two often spend time together when they babysit the younger kids, and they talk long after the little ones go to bed. 'Aoric "Dancing Pine" Tesarani ' 'Olga 'Crazy Eyes' Tesarani' 'Krom 'Kneeknocker' Tesarani ' Kneeknocker has always been a bit... overprotective of Kora. While she feels that she no longer needs protecting, Kneeknocker always seems to keep a close eye on her. 'Napolia Rutigo ' Kora likes Napolia, and Napolia obviously likes her but thus far Kora has been too shy to really say anything about it. After all, Napolia is one of Jag's good friends and Kora wouldn't do anything to mess that up. Of course, Napolia did agree to take her to Magnimar... 'Wesh Abbarrio' Kora thinks of Wesh as another brother, since he and Jag have been together since they were infants. She likes to think the best of her adopted brother, but she knows that he sometimes dabbles in questionable powers. Still, she loves him all the same. 'Jaime Cameron' Kora thinks Jaime is an absolutley charming fellow, and the two have worked together on occasion (such as when Jaime got a nail through his foot working on his boat). She enjoys Jaime's company and would consider him practically family. 'Zanian Crepasseur' Kora often finds herself in contact with the acolytles of the Cathedral when she volunteers to help the sick and poor. She often finds people on the steps in need of healing, or Father Zantus can point her in the direction of one. She and Zanian have different views of the priorities of religion sometimes but usually agree to disagree. All in all, she finds him pleasant, if a little naive. 'Tzeitel Barron' Whenever Tzeitle is around, something is bound to disappear. Still, she doesn't cause a big fuss or get anyone hurt, so ultimately Kora doesn't see the harm in Tzeitel's shenanigans. Kora also respects Tzeitel's acrobatic and fighting talents. 'Hannah Velerin ' Kora is fond of her former teacher and mentor. The two often refer patients to each other for care and hardly ever really compete. The two can often be found sipping tea together in Hannah's kitchen, talking about techniques and problems they've come across. 'Brodart Quink ' A favorite teacher, Kora loves old Brodart Quink. He always seems to have some interesting bit of information to pass along, and he was the source of the spellbook she now carries. Category:NPCs